Tasimelteon, and methods of using and processes for making tasimelteon, are disclosed in various references, including U.S. Pat. No. 5,856,529, U.S. patent application Publication No. 20090105333, and U.S. patent application Publication No. 20130197076, copies of which are appended hereto and are incorporated herein by reference as though fully set forth.